


神探橘和都之B221糕点调包事件

by EastEating



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Futaba Sara Shelly & Tachibana Wato, Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	神探橘和都之B221糕点调包事件

波多野君枝的早晨是从爆炸声开始的。声音源自她的一位房客——夏洛克的房间。这位年轻的女性聪明过人却个性古怪，能在大清早折腾出一场爆炸，并不奇怪。

正当波多野在考虑自己是否需要从床上爬起来一看究竟时，房子的另一端传来急促的脚步声，与一位女性因刚起床而显得沙哑的喊叫声：

“夏洛克！你大早上又在干什么？”

橘和都小姐。她是一位与夏洛克年龄相仿的外科医生，据说刚从叙利亚战场上返回。是个好孩子。

与此同时，夏洛克那头传来灭火器喷射的声音，夹杂着对方兴奋的“原来这样会爆炸啊”的嘀咕声。

既然和都已经出动，那就不必我出马了。波多野心想，心满意足地躺回床上。今天可是她的休息日。

隐隐约约，她听见和都的脚步声在经过她的房间时主动放缓，伴随她懊恼的自言自语“糟糕，忘记波多野说她今天要晚起”，放柔的脚步声逐渐向夏洛克的方向移去。

看吧？她说了，和都是个好孩子。

比夏洛克乖多了。她坏笑着在心里补充一句。

（一）

橘和都刚刚踏进夏洛克的房间，就收获了对方一个白眼：“一大早上，你还真是展现了一个人类所能体现的最邋遢的状态了呢。”

她摸了摸自己刚起床的一头蓬松的乱毛，气道：“你以为我是因为谁急急忙忙从床上爬起来的啊？居然一上来就对我说这句话……”

她把“哪天在自家受伤了可不要怪我没有立刻过来救你”这句话留着准备应付夏洛克接下来的嘲讽——为了对付夏洛克这种十秒内能编出一万字骂人论文的家伙，她这个普通人只有把自己想出的话掰成两半来用了。如果一口气把想说的都说了，剩下的时间只能坐在那儿干巴巴地听夏洛克机关枪般的语速了。

“……啊，抱歉。”

“哪天在自家受伤——嗯？等等，你刚刚说了什么？”

夏洛克转过身背对着她，拿起桌子上的一个东西玩弄起来：“我的咖啡呢？”

“这个不重要。”橘和都大跨几步，抓住夏洛克的手臂，“你刚刚说了什么，再说一遍？”

对方看着她：“我的咖啡呢？”

“不是这句话！刚刚那个——”

夏洛克把自己的手臂从橘和都手里猛地抽回，将手里的东西悬在一个盛有不知名液体的杯子上方，瞪着橘和都威胁道：“刚才那场爆炸就是这两个东西混合引起的，你要是再碰我一下还问些乱七八糟——”

太好了，这个语速和长度才是夏洛克嘛！橘和都放了心，抢在夏洛克把一连串的话说完之前跑出房间准备咖啡和她自己的早餐，徒留下夏洛克一人站在原地，颇有些狼狈地添上一句话：“其实还要再加上一样东西才能爆炸的……”

波多野已经在厨房里了。

橘和都一愣，才意识到自己之前和夏洛克争吵时忘了放低音量：“对不起，波多野，是不是我和夏洛克的声音太大，把你吵醒了？”

波多野笑了一笑：“我昨天睡得早。”

……看来确实是被她们吵醒的。橘和都愧疚道：“你的早饭也由我来做吧？”

“没关系，起都起来了，让我来做吧。”她看向沮丧的橘和都，又添上一句，“当然，如果和都你愿意帮忙就再好不过了。”

橘和都提起了精神：“是！”

“说起来，我昨天收到了西山太太的糕点，放到一旁就忘记了，一起来当早餐吃吧？”波多野从厨房一角提出一个布袋，小心翼翼地从里面端出一个牛皮纸做的长方体盒子，“这是她自己做的，据说很好吃哦！”

她打开盒子，却扑面而来一股奶臭味。

点心坏掉了。

“咦？”橘和都眨眨眼，“这种点心……应该要放在冰箱里的吧？”

波多野皱着眉头：“是呢……但是我记得西山跟我说，她送来的点心，在这个季节，是可以放在外面的呀？”

“西山太太同时在做好几个糕点吗，是不是送错了？”

“应该是吧……真奇怪呢，西山是个很细心的人，应该不会搞错的……”

“老糊涂了吧？”夏洛克站在门口，用身子倚着门框。

“夏洛克！”橘和都瞪她。

“西山跟我年纪差不多大，应该还没到老糊涂的时候吧？”波多野笑道。

夏洛克鼓鼓腮帮子：“对不起。”然后走了。

“……她今天怎么了？”橘和都觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，“夏洛克以前是那么会道歉的人吗？”

“虽然这么说很失礼——她会道歉吗？”

二人面面相觑。

“是呢。她不会。”橘和都叹气，“我去看看她。”

略显冰凉的手背贴上夏洛克的额头。

“你干嘛？！”夏洛克拍开对方的手。

“没发烧啊。”橘和都试了试自己额头的温度，“低烧吗？还是用体温计量量吧。”

“我没有发烧！”

橘和都又伸手试夏洛克的其它地方的温度：“真的没有发烧吗？还是烧其实退了，但脑子已经被烧坏了？——啊疼！”她摸摸自己被对方拍疼的手，“那你今天怎么了？”

夏洛克撇开脑袋：“我今天很正常。”

橘和都抓抓脸。

此时，波多野进来了：“夏洛克，你的咖啡；和都，今天的早餐比较朴素，你不介意吧？”

“当然不。”橘和都应了一声，若有所思，“夏洛克，波多野的点心不知道为什么被掉包了——”

“不是那个西山搞错了吗？”夏洛克冷冷插话。

橘和都不理她：“——你调查一下吧？”

“不要。”

“是你最喜欢的推理环节哦？是个案件哦？”

“哧，这叫案件？”

波多野笑眯眯地一拍手：“是呢！我也觉得西山应该不会出这种错，应该有那个……凶手在作祟？夏洛克你去调查一下吧？”

夏洛克的白眼快翻到天上去：“不去。不可能。我要待家里。”

橘和都叉着腰：“你不调查，我就去调查了。刚好我也可以展示一下我高超的推理技巧！”

“呵，我该叫你‘神探橘和都’？”

“……好称呼！”

“好像小说一样！”波多野兴致勃勃，“我最近在看推理小说，那这次案件就叫——‘B221糕点掉包事件’？”

橘和都硬着头皮应和：“那合起来就是一本小说名了：《神探橘和都之B221糕点掉包事件》！”

“啊是吗，真是个好小说名。祝您大卖。”夏洛克微笑着挥手，“神探拜拜。”

“——但我需要一个助手。”橘和都上前抓住夏洛克的手腕。

对方的微笑凝固在了脸上：“哈？”

“侦探有个助手，很正常的吧？”

“这算什么蠢爆了——”

“出发！”

夏洛克看向波多野，用唇形无声说道：

救、救、我。

波多野浅笑：“一路顺风。”

（二）

今天，是风和日丽的一天。然而，波多野的家中却发生了一件离奇的事件，给今日的明媚阳光笼罩上了一层阴云。于是，神探橘和都带着她的助手夏洛克——

“你从刚才就在嘴里说什么呢？”

“小说开头。”

“……我的白眼已经翻累了。”

糟糕，前外科医生橘和都心想。此次“探案”的出发点虽是担心夏洛克，但她自己好像兴致上头了。当侦探小说的主角原来是那么有意思的事情吗？

“呃呃，从什么地方开始呢？”“神探”摸着下巴，“先从西山太太开始吧？我打电话问波多野她的住址。”

夏洛克冷哼一声。

橘和都不安地看向一脸不屑的对方。这家伙不会已经推出前因后果了吧？不不，她再怎么聪明，也不至于连调查还没开始，就猜到全部。估计还是抱着“西山太太搞错了”这个想法吧？

思索间，电话接通了。

她却没问来西山太太的住址。

“不管怎么说，西山也是一片好心。即使仅仅是询问‘点心是不是送错了’，是不是也不太好呢？”

波多野如是说。

说的也是。橘和都怏怏点头。

“对了，和都，关于夏洛克的状态——”沉默片刻，波多野又说道，“其实自从你被电那件事之后，她就有点怪怪的。但我也说不出具体是哪里奇怪，就没跟你说。”

听见夏洛克的名字，她匆匆瞥了一眼她们正谈论的对象，捂住手机听筒，远离了对方几步。

夏洛克眯起了眼睛，但没因此凑上前去。

电话那头，波多野继续说道：“这次你们俩出去，要是夏洛克来推理，估计很快就回来了。”

是呢。橘和都腹诽道：《神探夏洛克之B221糕点调包事件》大概能在三页纸内完结吧？真不甘心。

“所以，你要好好拖住她哦？调查出夏洛克异常的原因吧，加油啊和都侦探！”

“啊等等——”

“嘟——”

挂了。

“……说到底，我为什么要因为这种事情跑出来啊？”

橘和都虽是个偶尔会关心人过了头的热心肠，却不至于因为什么人的一点点异常就如此煞费苦心，“糕点调包事件”？傻子一样！

“你累了？”夏洛克插着腰走过来，“那我们尽早解决这一切吧，西山——”

“不行不行不行！”橘和都赶紧捂住她的嘴巴，“现在是‘神探橘和都’专场！”

她停顿一会儿，小心翼翼地看向夏洛克：“你……真的已经推理好了啊？”

“你说呢？”

“人和人的差距真的能这么大吗？”橘和都无可避免地陷入沮丧：明明她什么头绪都没有呢。叙利亚也是，兴致勃勃地跑过去，满腔热血地以为自己能够帮助许多人，最后却惨兮兮地回来了，还失去了自己的恩师。“我真是没用啊……”

夏洛克挑了挑眉。“我说过的吧？美术馆的事件的时候。”

“什么？”

她长叹一声：“你只是在‘看’一个东西，而我是在‘观察’。”

“‘观察’？”

又收获一个叹息：“算了，按照你的方式来吧。”

“我的方式？”她变成了复读机。

“‘询问’。”夏洛克说，“从人体爆炸事件到最近的克服恐惧的药丸的事件，你最常做的事情不都是与人沟通吗？”

“但那并没有派上什么用场啊？”

“只是你以为没有派上用场而已。”夏洛克把双手一拍，“好了，橘和都侦探！我的耐心到此为止。快一点，不管波多野太太说了什么，按照你的方式来，至少先把西山太太的地址问过来吧？”

橘和都犹豫不决：“真的有用吗？”

“白痴！”

忽然被问候了智商，橘和都略感不满，刚想开口反驳，却被夏洛克的下句话堵住了嘴。

“每个人都有擅长和不擅长的事的。”夏洛克认真地说，“我也是。”

她说那最后三个字时的声音低得不像话，橘和都差点以为是自己出现了幻听。

（三）

西山太太是个极其健谈的人。

“你就是夏洛克？我经常听君枝提起你，本人比想象中还要可爱呢！”

夏洛克端着客套的微笑点了点头。

“你是和都对吧？”

她也被提起过吗？橘和都受宠若惊：“是，请多多指教！”

“君枝也常常提起你呢。”西山太太笑眯眯的，“她说你是个好孩子。”

夏洛克在一旁低声说：“就是说我不是咯？”

橘和都得咬着下唇才没让自己笑出声来。

“上次西山太太您送过来的点心我们吃过了，很好吃呢！”她扯谎，“听说您还有别的类型的点心？”

“你们喜欢就好！啊，刚好我新做了几份点心，已经包装好了，再送你们一份吧！”西山太太很高兴，领着她们去厨房拿点心。

点心被放进牛皮纸盒子里，整整齐齐地摞在冰箱内。

橘和都问：“这些都是同一种点心吗？”

“不是哟。”西山太太点着长得一模一样的纸盒子，一一说出点心名字。

“……不会搞混吗？”

西山太太有些不满，一昂头：“我自己做的点心，怎么会搞混！”

橘和都在心里叹气：那估计就是搞混了。

西山太太看她不应答，便接着嘱咐道：“如果放在室外，要快点吃掉哦。”

橘和都连连应和。

“西山太太，”一直在一旁沉默不语的夏洛克忽然插嘴，“您家里有小孩子吗？”

这个问题太过突兀，橘和都和西山太太一时摸不着头脑，一齐顺着夏洛克的目光看去，落在客厅沙发上的一堆儿童玩具上。

“啊，是啊！我的孙子就在这附近上小学，经常来我这儿玩呢！”提起孙子，她满脸幸福，“翔君也长大了呢，越来越独立，越来越像个小男子汉了……”

橘和都意识到不对，试图在西山太太准备开口讲她孙子的“光荣事迹”以及注定会随之而来的长篇大论之前打断，却没来得及，只见西山太太说到兴起，来了一句：

“算算也快到小学午饭的时间了，我要给翔君送点心，你们也一起来吧？让你们看看我家孙子有多可爱！”

“这就算了——”

“好啊。”

夏洛克背着手，一脸无所谓地答应下来。

“夏夏夏夏夏洛克？！”

“嗯？”夏洛克若无其事，挑了一个点心丢进嘴里，瞟了目瞪口呆的橘和都一眼：“你不是很闲吗？去去也无妨。”

（四）

“夏洛克，你真的没有发烧吗？”趁西山提着点心跟小学门卫沟通、放她们三人进去，橘和都不厌其烦地再次询问了夏洛克的状态。

“烦死了你！没有！”

“果然还是得什么大病了！传染病吗，会入侵大脑的那种？啊，等等！”橘和都慌张地把自己身上摸了个遍（虽然她知道没有用），“不会是我从叙利亚带来的什么病菌吧？可是我回日本的时候已经消毒过了呀！”

夏洛克长叹一声，叫了她临时取的称号：“橘和都神探？”

“……呃？”橘和都规规矩矩地立正站好，这才想起来还有这档子事儿。

“你不是要破案吗？所以我们现在在调查啊。”

“调查为什么要来小学啊？”视线越过栏杆，看见校园里跑来跑去的小学生，橘和都警觉起来：“你不会是要请外援吧，来小学请外援？这是要表达‘你连小学生都不如’的意思？”

夏洛克翻了个白眼：“你在这上面想象力倒是特别丰富。——回归正题，橘和都神探，你对我们访问过西山太太之后有什么想法？”

橘和都觉得对方在称呼自己为“神探”时的咬字发音非常诡异，但也不好明说，只好努了努嘴，如夏洛克所言地“回归正题”：“西山太太完全不在盒子上做标记，果然还是她搞错了啊。虽然能记住自己把什么点心放进了什么盒子是很厉害啦，但也不能太依赖自己的记性吧？”

“区分点心，我也可以做到。”

“是是，我知道你记性好。”

“不，我是说，区分‘必须放冰箱保存的点心’和‘不需要放冰箱的点心’，我也可以做到。完全不需要看里面。”

“……为什么？”

夏洛克挑衅地挑眉：“橘和都神探？” 

橘和都翻了个白眼——刚翻完她就意识到，完了，借住这么久，夏洛克的智商没分到，坏毛病先学来了——

“等等，”她终于反应过来，“一个冰的一个不冰，摸一下不就知道了吗？”

“就是这样。”夏洛克露出“你终于想到了”的表情。

“原来翻白眼有助思考啊！”

“……啊？”

橘和都嘿嘿一笑、敷衍过去。“呃……所以，接下来要怎么办？”她求助道。

“悉听尊便。”

这绝对是个挑衅。橘和都鼓鼓腮帮子，抱着脑袋思考半天：“不行……完全没思路！”

夏洛克说：“你在想什么，把想到的说出来。”

“说出来会有用吗？”

“我不一直都是这么做的吗？不然，你以为我以前为什么要费劲跟你解释案件经过？”

……好吧。橘和都开始把自己的思考通过语言描述出来：“我一开始以为西山太太因为手里提着太多袋子去分点心，所以搞混了点心；现在想来，无论如何，至少冰不冰不会搞混。所以……？”她停顿，小心翼翼地看向夏洛克。

“所以？”夏洛克抱手。

好的，这家伙没打算帮她。橘和都揉着太阳穴，一边又忍不住分心，感慨今天夏洛克破天荒的耐心。换做别的时候，她的白痴行为早已换回对方无数个白眼了。果然有什么事情发生在夏洛克身上了啊。波多野说夏洛克是自她被电击之后不对劲的，难道是在担心她么？

她偷偷看了面无表情的夏洛克一眼。

但担心和现在她的耐心没有什么关联吧？

“什么担心和耐心？”

“啊！我把想法说出口了？”

夏洛克皱着眉头：“你在想什么呢？”

“没有，什么都没有。”她心虚地一拍手：“回到刚才的话题——我们进行到哪一步了？”

“你说到‘冰不冰至少不会搞混’——”

“——和都，夏洛克！我们现在可以进去啦！”

西山打断了她们的交谈。

（五）

西山翔确实如西山太太所言那样可爱，有礼貌的同时又不失孩童的活泼，难怪西山会如此乐意谈论他，甚至愿意把她们两个外人拉来看看自家的孙子。

橘和都被这个几岁大的小男孩一口一句的“姐姐”融化了心，忍不住对一旁毫不掩饰自己讨厌小孩的想法的夏洛克抱怨：“如果夏洛克你能有这孩子一半的礼貌就好了呀！”

夏洛克叉着腰，冷笑一声：“有礼仪有什么用？只有无能的人才会把力气使在交际上，盼望着那点自己摇着尾巴讨好来的、摇摇欲坠的人际圈能够填补一点自己天大的能力缺陷。”

这人真是孤僻到没救了。

橘和都说不过她，但还是忍不住低声嘀咕一句：“知心的朋友总是要有几个的吧？要是太咄咄逼人，小心最后连能说说话的朋友都没有了哦？”

“我才不需要朋友”——橘和都本以为夏洛克会这么回应她，等了半天却没有等到应答。她奇怪地看向对方，发现夏洛克一如既往地面无表情，却不似平时那般露出不屑的表情，反而眼神有一点……

迷茫？

这种神情会出现在这位极度自我的天才侦探脸上吗？橘和都以为是自己看错了，正想进一步询问，西山翔此时却抱着一个皮球、犹犹豫豫地走了过来：“姐姐，我能问你一个问题吗？”

橘和都只好先把自己对夏洛克的疑问放在一旁，蹲下身来回应：“什么问题？”

“那个……姐姐，你说的是真的吗？‘没有能说话的朋友’，是因为太咄咄逼人了吗？”他说着说着，眼里已隐隐有了泪光，“果然我和小彦，也是因为这个原因吗……”

他低头着头，抹起眼泪来。

橘和都连忙去安慰他，一边看了看夏洛克，担心这位讨厌小孩的大人会因此而更感烦躁，却没想到，夏洛克露出了关切的目光，跟着蹲在橘和都身旁，看向了西山翔：

“发生了什么事？”

她们很快从西山翔口中得知了前因后果。

翔君和他口中的小彦是对好朋友。昨天小彦从家里带来一盒国外进口的名贵点心，自豪地分给大家吃，翔君尝一块后觉得也不过如此，甚至连他奶奶做的一半好吃都没有——他是这么想的，也是这么说的，于是惹恼了了小彦，两人大吵一架，冷战到现在。

还好不是什么大事。橘和都松了口气。小孩子吵架，很快就能和好的。

夏洛克在一旁认认真真地问道：“你真的觉得你奶奶的点心比小彦带来的点心好吃吗？”

西山翔用力点头：“是的！我奶奶的点心是全世界第一好吃的！”

“那你没有必要道歉。”

“夏洛克！？”

拍开橘和都抓住自己肩膀的手，夏洛克补上一句：“你只是告诉了他事实而已，你没有错。”

这人真的不适合和孩子玩——橘和都干笑着用力试图推开夏洛克：“翔君，你别听这位姐姐瞎说——”

但夏洛克奋力抵抗：“怎么，我说错了？你难道觉得翔君应该道歉吗？”

“这不是道不道歉的问题——真的是！夏洛克！”橘和都咬牙切齿地低声说道，“你不能这么教他呀！你叫他不道歉，那他和小彦的关系怎么办？”

夏洛克停下抵抗，收回手：“关于这件事，我倒是很想听听你的看法。”

这又是什么意思？橘和都一挑眉，不打算深究，转过身开导起西山翔来：

“翔君，小彦为什么要把那么贵的点心带到学校里来呢？”

“……他想拿给我吃。”

“所以哦，小彦很重视你，于是想把自己珍贵的东西分享给你。这时候，你却说，‘你的珍贵的东西一点都不好’——”

“——我才没有那么说！”

“——但小彦听起来或许就是这个意思哦？那你说，珍贵的东西被重要的朋友否定了，他会不会很难过呢？”

西山翔想了一会儿，垂头丧气地低下了头：“我做了一件很坏的事啊……”

“没关系的！翔君，你和小彦不是好朋友吗？只要你好好地跟小彦道歉，他一定会原谅你的！”

西山翔坚定地点点头：“好！我要去道歉了，谢谢姐姐！”

“加油哦！”

看向跑到远处，跟一位正在玩水枪的男孩道歉的西山翔，夏洛克站在橘和都身边，冷不丁地来了一句：

“所以你还是觉得他应该道歉嘛。”

“呃……”

“明明他只是说出了一个真相而已。”

“‘真相’吗……”橘和都苦笑着斟酌了一下这个词，摇了摇头，“又不是要破案……在人际交往上，有时候，真相反而不是最重要的呢。”

她看向因此陷入沉思的夏洛克：“夏洛克你真的不懂这些呀。”

夏洛克瞟她一眼，嘀咕：“要不是……某人的话，谁要管这些虚得要死的东西。”

……什么？

橘和都一怔。

“啊！”夏洛克看着远处，忽然轻轻叫了一声。

橘和都顺着她的目光望去，正看见西山翔拿着水枪喷了那位小男孩满脸水。但小彦毫不生气，反而哈哈大笑，立刻拿起自己手里的水枪反击起来。

她不由得笑了起来：“友情啊……是一支水枪就可以解决矛盾的感情呢。”

“是吗？”夏洛克应道，突然走向西山翔——

——和他们玩起了水仗。

橘和都失笑：这又是在干嘛？果然夏洛克还是发烧了……

没过几分钟，某位侦探的耐心显然被磨尽了，居然提起自己身边的水桶打算一桶淋下去——橘和都吓得刚想冲出去阻拦，就看见了夏洛克被一群小孩齐心协力打得落荒而逃的场景。她被夏洛克难得的狼狈逗得笑趴到地上，好不容易止了笑，一抬头，脸却被被水滋了满脸。

夏洛克拿着水枪，几缕刘海湿漉漉地贴在脸上，得意洋洋地看着她：

“解决了？”

橘和都茫然地看着她：“什么？”

“夏洛克！”远处有小孩在唤她，“你别想溜！”

“谁要溜了？”夏洛克转头回应，又回过头仔细看了看橘和都的表情，才扭身重新加入战局。

橘和都这才反应过来，夏洛克说的那句“解决了”对应的是她十几分钟前说的“友情是一支水枪就可以解决矛盾的感情”那句话。

一个念头忽然窜进她的脑袋。橘和都吃惊地摸了摸脑袋。

夏洛克在这之前还说了什么来着？

她说……要不是某人的话，她才不想管那些虚得要死的东西。

她还说过，关于翔君要不要道歉的事，她很想听一听橘和都的意见。

更久远事情的回忆跳进了橘和都的脑袋：

“够了！”她气得浑身发抖，不顾米山俊夫还坐在自己面前，不顾自己还在公共场合，一拍桌子站了起来，即使压低声音，也没法彻底压住自己的怒火。她瞪着夏洛克，恶狠狠地说：

“我算是明白为什么你没有朋友了。”

啊……

听着远处的吵闹声，橘和都闭上眼。

夏洛克的异常，以及她执意要来小学的原因，她全都明白了。

（六）

“夏洛克！把被子盖上！”

“我才不——阿嚏！”

橘和都哭笑不得：“居然和小学生打水仗打到发烧，你也太厉害了吧？”

“还不是你？一天说到晚‘你是不是发烧了’，我这是被你诅咒了！”

“啊啦，夏洛克也会信诅咒这种东西吗？”

橘和都满意地看见对方难得语塞地缩在沙发一角，虽然还是表现出对橘和都的照顾强烈抗议的反应，气势却弱了不少。她趁热打铁：“对了，《神探橘和都之B221糕点调包事件》还没有完结吧？”

“什么？”

“我都想明白了，让我这位‘神探’来做个了结吧。”暂且把被子放到一旁，橘和都特意坐到了夏洛克常坐的沙发上，余光看见对方因此挺了挺身子却没真的阻止，便开始分析起来：

“我们之前说到，点心冰不冰是很容易辨认出的。所以，我们可以合理猜测：送点心的人，不是西山太太。西山太太一定会记得要把什么点心给谁，但送的人或许记不住。”

夏洛克点点头：“哼。”

又点头又“哼”的，这是认同还是不认同啊？橘和都只好继续往下说：

“夏洛克你应该还记得，我曾说过‘西山太太和波多野的房子挨得这么近’这句话。她们两家是走不了几步路就能到的‘近’，所以……西山完全没有必要请额外的人来帮她送点心。

“目前为止，我们有了两个结论：一，西山不是送东西的人；二，西山没有必要请人送东西。推理本到此进入死角，但因为某人的存在，这两个看似矛盾的结论有了能够同时存在的可能。”

夏洛克眯起眼睛，嘴角微微弯起，接下了话：“西山翔。”

橘和都舒了口气。看来她的猜测是对的：“翔君想要帮奶奶的忙，西山又担心太远的路不安全，所以让他送了最近的那几份点心。小孩子没有大人想得周到，送错的可能性也更大一些。”

“不错。”夏洛克鼓了鼓掌，“看来把你带到身边几个月没白带。”

“怎么样，我还算不错吧？没有什么奖励吗？”

“……啊？”

“把被子盖上。”

“不要！这么简单的事件现在才想出来结论，没骂你很好了，要什么奖励！——喂！”

不顾对方反抗，橘和都摊开被子把夏洛克包住，又立马抱紧她，不让她把被子挣开。

“糕点调包事件”到此为止，还有更重要的事情……她又想起她说的那句话来——

“我算是明白为什么你没有朋友了。”

“夏洛克。”

“干嘛啊？！”

“对不起。”她说。

挣扎停止了。

“呃。”对方别别扭扭地应了一声。

“嘛话说如此，其实我不觉得自己错了。”

怀里的那个人又开始挣扎了。

橘和都努力按住对方：“本来就是吧，我又没有错！那时候是在餐厅耶，对方就算确实是个小白脸，那也是我的同事啊，总要给点面子的吧！你不能让我刚上班就因为这事儿辞职啊！但是——啊你不要动了让我说完！”

趁着她稍稍安静下来的间隙，橘和都赶忙说道：

“夏洛克就是夏洛克。”

黑暗中，夏洛克僵住身子一动不动，好半天才挠了挠头，嘟囔道：“什么啊？完全不懂你在说什么。”

“所以夏洛克只要做夏洛克就好了。”橘和都说，“虽然你脾气差又挑剔——”

“——这话我可不能无视——”

“——但你还是做你自己比较好。这样我比较喜欢，至少不用担心你。”

“……”

“不要让我担心你啊。很难受的。”

“……喂——”夏洛克试图转身，却被橘和都牢牢抱住，动弹不得。

“晚安，夏洛克。”橘和都把自己的额头抵在她的背上，心满意足地说道。

太累了，她很快进入了梦乡。隐隐约约，有声音飘入她的梦境：

“晚安，和都。”

—全文完—


End file.
